


Kura AU

by Nyodrite



Series: Ideas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: au wherein Charlie Weasley is reborn as Sakura and he’s not even concerned with being a girl because he’s full of absolute horror that there apparently are no dragons in ninjaland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my Ideas work has been evicted - the horror! - and while I'm not that bummed out about it, beyond having to track down various au ideas on tumblr, I was wondering on what to do about it since I felt you've all been a bit... _neglected_? but! I really wanted to share this idea with everyone - it's been poking my brain since i thought it up about....oh a little over a week ago on Discord?
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> this may get more added to it, alternately it'll possible become a full story but i'll link it.
> 
>  _:serious face:_ That does leave the whole Ideas work's loss, however, so I think I'll be making a series titled Ideas and have the idea in the summary and write a bit for it?  ~~also whatever rambling ons i have about it in the notes~~

“Hey, Sakura, not that I want you to become a rival or anything,” Ino added hurriedly before going on with her question, “But why don’t you like Sasuke-kun? He’s amazing!”

Charlie thought about saying something about how weird - and likely  _illegal_  - it’d be for him, currently reincarnated into a seven year old girl or not, to be crushing on a child before discarding the idea. Until he managed to make something of a wand, he really had no  _proof_  and besides that, Ino was a curious child who’d want to know  _everything_.

He shrugged instead, “I don’t really care for that kind of stuff.”

“ _Fiiiine_.” the girl drew out, half a whine and half an irritated huff, before shoving a book at him. “Here, I found something - page one hundred and twenty four.” She promptly started combing her fingers through her hair as if to get rid of the notion that she actually read.

“Thanks.” Charlie told her in an amused huff and Ino flashed him a brief smile, blond hair flipping over a shoulder.

“Who else would spend their  _lunch_  in the library looking up fake creatures? Admit it, I’m  _amazing_!” she told him, mock-haughtily.

Flipping through the book for the page indicated, Charlie obediently said, “You’re amazing, Ino.”

He didn’t listen for a response, focusing instead on the the book when he finally reached the indicated page. It was short, barely three pages and entirely undetailed like a dragonology textbook, but it  _did_  speak of dragons- well,  _dragon_  to be specific.

Mizuchi was an old water dragon whose nesting grounds were located in the reefs of the island that now housed Kirigakure, the dragon had returned from a hunt out in deeper waters to find that humans had settled on his island. Of course the dragon took offense to his island being invaded but the then-leader of the shinobi clan who had settled there managed to appease and even  _befriend_  Mizuchi, something that eventually lead to the dragon teaching the clan how to create a dragon out of water.

“Ino this is  _brilliant_.” Charlie told her. Because it was, there had to be some truth to the myth - had to be some reason for there to be talk of a dragon. Maybe if he went he could track down myths until he found the origin? “I  _have_  to go to Kiri.”

“You’re  _seven_.” Ino told him with all the bluntness of a child who thinks someone is being stupid. She went on to override his weak protest of  _I’m almost eight!_ by saying, “You haven’t even graduated from the Academy yet, only  _really good_  shinobi can sneak into other hidden villages. And you’d  _have_  to sneak in because Kiri  _hates_  us and would sooner kill you then let you within  _a hundred kilometers_  of their village.”

“ _Okay_.” he said before she could go on about how it was a terrible idea. “But there have to be other dragon-related jutsu besides  _Suiryūdan_  and they may have their own myths about how  _they_  came to be.”

Ino paused, “Actually…I think the Uchiha have a fire dragon jutsu. Though they may have used the Sharingan to copy it from the Sarutobi. Anyways!” She said, standing. “It’s about time to get back to class.”

It stuck with him though and Charlie found himself going through the rest of the day in a haze, something that was  _really_  inadvisable given that their class were doing spars today. It wasn’t surprising to find himself on his back, at least not to him, the blond whose punch he didn’t dodge was certainly surprised. And concerned,  _loudly_  so. “Oh no! Sakura-chan! I didn’t mean to-!”

“I’m fine,” Charlie said, dragging himself into a sitting position as the blond boy flailed. 

He stood, staggering for a moment while the boy fluttered nervously before shaking himself and taking up his fighting stance once more. “Okay. Again.”

“WHAT!” the boy flails before crossing his arms into an ‘x’ and shaking his head rapidly. “Nonono _ no! Nu-uh! _ No way! I could hurt you Sakura-chan!”

_ This _ was perhaps the one thing Charlie hated about his new body, for some reason a range of people were exceedingly  _ gentle _ with him. As if he were glass or a stiff wind would make him kneel over and it was, honestly,  _ exasperating _ .

“Fine. You should defend yourself though.” he tells the boy before charging in. It’s with conflicting feelings of guilt and exasperation that Charlie knocks the boy down in a simple leg sweep. He looks down at the boy, arms crossed, “Will you fight me properly  _ now _ ? Or do I need to ask for a different partner?”

“NO!” the boy shrieks, popping up from the ground like a Spring-Legged Frog hunting an Atlantean Dragonfly. “I can fight! You don’t need to get a new partner Sakura-chan!”

“As long as you fight me seriously,” Charlie tells him, “Then I won’t have need for anyone else.” The boy’s face glaze over, face turning red and all Charlie can manage is an internal, bewildered,  _...what the fuck..? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**for some reason a range of people were exceedingly gentle with him**_ – the difference in treatment is less that he’s a tiny, pink-haired girl (though it does color civilian interaction, yes) and more with the fact that the majority of people he interacts with are ninja or have ninja training. Which means they’re all exceedingly careful with how they interact with a civilian child.
> 
> This, coupled with the fact that wizards are very blase about child safety thanks to accidental magic protecting kids, means that Charlie sees a very big difference with how people treat him now.
> 
> Specifically in this incident it’s because Naruto still has a crush and he’s just _oh no i hit sakura-chan and now she’s gonna hate me forever! ayame told me you can’t hit girls you like!_
> 
> because an incident happened at at the ramen stand that involved an abusive relationship and naru asked about it and ayame just said “he did a very bad thing. you don’t hit girls you care about.” instead of really explaining 
> 
>  
> 
>  _ **The boy’s face glaze over, face turning red and all Charlie can manage is an internal, bewildered,**_ **…what the fuck..?** – I mentioned Naruto still has his crush yes? Well he is so totally taking “I won’t have need for anyone else.” in a romantic context and is fantasizing about their marriage where they _share a bowl of ramen._
> 
> Charlie, on the other hand, has no fucking clue what is going on because the idea of someone having a crush on him is so far out of the realm of possibility for him. He’s just a giant question mark at times when it comes to romance or sexual things _(talking to Sai is very….confusing. for both of them.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, wow, not even a day and i am adding more. things move so quickly on [Tumblr](https://nyodrite.tumblr.com/tagged/the-threads-of-an-old-life-au), my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had _wanted_ to put this all in the notes and keep it one chapter but, oops too long

**[@becausemyfriendskeptasking](https://tmblr.co/m86d0W-PnTudNRCAe--rZUw) said:**

> _BYE IM YELLING THIS IS ABSOLUTELY THE GREATEST THING_

THANKS I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT  


* * *

  
**[@kunoichi-ume](https://tmblr.co/mVC-usjkJ4A_7rd-QCJ93fw) said:**

> _okay I am onboard._

Yessss, join usssss  


* * *

**[@kitsune0neko](https://tmblr.co/mvrG5Bexq5pnRZdXRmaZVSA) said:**

> _Yyyaaaaaaaaaaaay! I really like this. Especialky bc dragons r awesome and a love for them would totally transcend death._

This is absolute truth, dragons are awesome and love of dragons transcends such flimsy barriers such as ** _d e a t h_**  


* * *

**[@seladorie](https://tmblr.co/mixWtNLUOlhSMey2AkBIsMQ) said:**

> _... i didn't know i needed this but i do_

> _i want this so bad_
> 
> _i wanna see this team 7 meet kakashi_
> 
> _i want charlie!sakura to needle sasuke ONLY to see his fire dragon technique_
> 
> _plz_

*CACKLES* REVENGE!

Kura meeting Kakashi would be a bit like, "HAVE YOU BEEN TO KIRI? DO YOU KNOW THE MIZUCHI MYTH? HAVE YOU SEEN OTHER DRAGON-BASED JUSTU? WHERE DID THEY ORIGINATE? _HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE EXISTENCE OF A REAL LIVE DRAGON?_ "

While Kakashi is internally just,,, _okay so apparently this one is obsessed with scaly, sparky flapper cryptids but at least she's not a fangirl??_  


* * *

**[@ruelukas22](https://tmblr.co/mb36uVsEnE4YqKEYaVAX0mA) said:**

> _~~oh wow O.O senpai noticed me!~~ _
> 
> _Does this mean you’re actually going to fic it? Because that could be amazing!_
> 
> _Would anyone else be reincarnations?!_
> 
> _How does Charlie like being an only child?_
> 
> _Does he refer to himself as a he in actual conversations sometimes?_
> 
> _Does he get a wild hair cut?_
> 
> _Does he like kunoichi classes?_
> 
> _We see the beginning of him interacting with Naruto, how does that continue, does he like Kurama and the other Bijuu? (“Giant, village destroying creatures._ I love them _.” “Honestly Sakura…”)_
> 
> _What does he think of giant summons? (“ **Sakura**! The snake is trying to kill you, stop _ fawning _over it!”)_  
> 

.....sen...pai..? ..... _suddenly i feel more powerful then ever before._

Tentative yes on a fic but, _**whoa** do I get distracted easily._

As for any other reincarnations, no? Not here, but [@owldork1998](https://tmblr.co/mp2iEGKVB8-TwlEuLJZTqtA) and [@cassandrasdreamworld](https://tmblr.co/mFHi9h_17qjB1t1W7mZMSzQ) and I _did_ talk about two people being reincarnated as Sakura around the same time. In fact there was talk about Charlie being reincarnated as Sakura while Newt Scamander was reincarnated as _Inner_ Sakura.

Being an only child after being one of many is kind of lonely, but there's Ino whose kind of like a sister and who comes as part of a package deal with Shikamaru and Chouji so Kura makes do with pseudo-siblings.  


While it wouldn't really matter or be noticed in English, since personal pronouns like don't lean towards a gender, Kura does do that. Kura's personal pronoun is " _ore_ " all around instead of the expected " _watashi_ ", it's chosen simply because it's shorter and thus easier to say. This does, however, kind of affect things.

  * it's been, due to the time spent together at the academy, normalized for Kura's generation - in fact some of the younger girls at the academy start doing the same


  * ninja, on a whole, really don't _care_ because there could be worse quirks for the kid to have - like peeping in bath houses, or wearing green spandex


  * clanfolk, even ninja ones, kinda do a double take but are generally just huh, alright then.


  * older people, even ninja, like the Council are disapproving it's partially about propriety but mostly about _this fool kunoichi will endanger the mission if she is ever to go undercover or otherwise infiltrate some place_


  * civilians range from shrugging it off as "ninja weirdness" or being scandalized, Kura's parents (who are in fact civilian in this) are on both sides - father shrugs it off and is even amused, mother is _Not Happy_


  * there's also little, awkward side conversations with first Iruka then Kakashi about if Kura is experiencing gender dysphoria and if it were better to use different pronouns or look into having a sex change  




Wild hair? Kind of? Less _cut_ though. Kura's hair is long, it is messy and pulled into a ponytail until it eventually grows so long - takes so long to clean in the shower - that Kura just hacks it off with a kunai. So, yep! Wild hair cut! (eventually)

Kura is ambivalient about kunoichi classes; sewings only practical, as is cooking, tea ceramonies and kimono are interesting in a foriegn way, make-up is kind of weird but mostly tedious given he was still around when little Ginny wanted to play with their mum's make-up and demanded he let her make him "pretty" and is now resigned to it, but he's actually good with flowers - entirely Bill's fault who once tried to impress a girl be carefully selecting flowers that were _meaningful_

Bijuu, yes Kura loves them. Once he finds out that they are actually _real_ \- and how are giant chakra monsters more believable then dragons?!? - he's stoked and all _NO INO/NARUTO/SASUKE/SENSEI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I **HAVE** TO MEET ONE I WILL LITERALLY DIE IF I DO NOT_. Then he finds out about them being sealed away and is just _**WAT NO YOU CAN'T CAGE SUCH WONDERFUL CREATURES THIS IS A CRIME OF THE HIGHEST CALIBER**_

Giant summon, he loves them also and yes that's pretty much how it goes - that and a mix of frantically taking down notes because _there's no Newt Scamander here to learn and write about the creatures of this world so now it is obviously my solemn duty to do so in his absence_

and yes! i love you're tags - these ones also! _sasuke is definitely the one shoved into the place of the Voice Of Reason between his two teammates - **Let's Be Friends!** and **Can I Pet It Sensei, Please!?** \- and Kakashi is despairing the the tiny, traumatized ball of rage is the voice of reason out of his genin_  


* * *

**kit123 said:**

> _This was so much fun! Lol Ino acting like she is too popular to read but secretly being super smart. Hahaha Charlie "I don't have time for that stuff when I have to find dragons" Weasley KILLED me. He's going to annoy every Uchiha ever figuring out how that fire dragon came to be. I bet Shisui ends up semi-adopting him. The Uchiha massacre is averted just because a seven year old was obsessed with dragons._

nooOO YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO _**K N O W**_

more seriously, yes i was toying with the idea that the massacre is averted because Kura is just _PLEASE CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT DRAGONS I NEED TO KNOW_ and shadowing random Uchiha who are too bewildered by this - usually people want to know about their eyes??? not??? _dragons????????_ \- to do anything can even be misinterpreted as negative so the entire village sees the Uchiha tolerating a tiny, pink haired civilian girl following them around and pestering them and are just _maybe they're not all bad???_

~~on the other hand if the massacre were to happen and Sasuke gets his same team 7 intro, Kura would just be "Mate, don't lose you're nose" while thinking about Voldemort while everyone else is jusy "???"~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why yes i _did_ add a review + response from the original chapter, thanks for noticing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note; how to kill a wizard

From the very moment that he went to Romania to work with dragons, Charlie’s mum had been afraid of him dying because of them - whether it be at a dragon’s teeth, claws, flames or even just it’s sheer _bulk_ squishing him - and always made sure to remind him that he could always find a job back in the UK at the Ministry, where it was _safer_. When that inevitably failed, because if there was one thing that he and his siblings got from their mother was how _stubborn_ they could all be when they got an idea in their head, his mum would flutter about him, tell him she loved him thrice, to be careful twice and then, before she left, make him promise to be as safe as he could be.

Where his mum thought he’d die because of a dragon, his brother believed the same if for completely different reasons.

Bill, mainly because of a surprise (to _him_ at least, since his older brother wouldn’t have ever been allowed on the reserve’s lands without the boss’ approval) visit, knew that poachers were a problem. That, for however dangerous a nesting mother dragon could be, there were still those out there greedy and reckless enough to raid nests for eggs - some skilled and cunning enough to even _succeed_ \- and that, while it wasn’t technically their job, everyone who worked on the reserve would do everything in their power to keep eggs from being stolen.

So, yes, Bill also believed Charlie’s death would be because of dragons but because he was trying to protect them from people who aimed to do them harm.

It was amusing, perhaps only morbidly so, that Charlie died for neither of these reasons. His death was no tragedy that would be used to warn future reserve workers about how to interact with the dragons, nor was it a heroic tale of saving eggs from a poacher to be passed on during the cold nights that had them all clustering around the fireplace in the mess hall with its solemn, nostalgic air that lead to the older workers to talk about the past. That’s not to say that people at the reserve wouldn’t talk about it, he was absolutely certain it would be a few years before his death stopped being told to the new workers.

When Charlie died, it’s an accident and it’s completely _stupid_. It is also because one of the rookies that were added onto the reserve’s workforce - mostly to compensate for the sudden boom in eggs being laid and nesting spots being fought over that left them understaffed and overworked - decided that he, who had not been there for a month yet, knew better than the person training him. Charlie burns in a fire that has nothing to do with dragons and everything to do with a prideful, idiotic little _shitfucker_.

He burns one moment and it seems like the very next he is drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case there's people watching _this_ and haven't noticed, this idea has been added to another series which contains a fic that's a non-linear string of drabbles of this 'verse including this one and how Kura meets Ino
> 
> other, potential future ideas are;
> 
> _**what may have been:** kura!team7 meeting canon!team7_  
>  _ **what was:** Tonks naming a fish after Charlie_  
>  _ **what is:** Kura meeting Shikamaru and Chouji_  
>  _ **what may have been:** Kura transfiguring Tobi into a rabbit and keeping him as a pet without telling anyone who it really is_  
>  _ **what was:** Charlie bonding with his new/future brother-in-law_  
>  _ **what is:** chasing Uchiha, meeting Shisui and Itachi, possibly befriending smol Sasuke_  
>  _ **what may have been:** dimension/time travel with team and meeting the older team 7, and their kids, looking at alternate self married to Sasuke with a child and going kura!team all just going_ ????? where are the dragons???


End file.
